The Secret World of Love
by Maka-chan19
Summary: Four years after the movie, Arriety and Shawn are still thinking of each other and hoping to see each other. One day Arrietty goes to find him, and they start hanging out more. These new feelings could they be love, but how do a borrower and a being make it together? -sucks at summaries-


**The Secret World of Love**

**Prologue: **Memories

Arrietty sat outside on her family's small porch near the stream. After they had moved to a new location, they chose a cozier place to call home. A place where there wasn't any danger around and they would be able to wander. It was close to a house, so they could do their borrowing at night and stay out during the day.

Ever since that day four years ago, when she was fourteen, Arrietty never forgot Shawn. The soft-spoken boy was always on her mind. She always wondered what had happened after his operation the day after they left. She often worried about if he was alright now. Four years is a long time, espeically for a small person like herself. And worrying herself never really helped anyone.

_"My mother used to tell me stories about the little people who lived under the floors. Was it you?" he paused as he whispered to her in the middle of the night It was her first borrowing and he had frightened her by being awake when they didn't think anyone would be._

_As she slowly started to walk away with her father, she heard him say: "Please don't go."_

Ever since then, on borrowings, her mind is focused on Shawn. On hoping that he would be there to whisper to her like he did the first time they meet. It's caused her to become unfocused and slip off on of the nails they used to walk up the walls, or not be able to dig in her grappling hook for getting down tall pieces of furniture. Good thing her father always came along with her, so she could grab ahold of him for support.

_"My name is Shawn. What do they call you?"_

_"Not that it's any of your business, but it's Arrietty."_

As she sat there she recalled her first meeting with the boy she calls(or well called that is) her friend. The first friend she ever really had. She couldn't believe that she was so rude to him. She pulled her knees into her chest as she recalled their conversation. Asking him to leave them alone, they didn't need any help. And yet, he wanted to be there for them. To get to know them, and just had turned away from him. At first that is.

_"Arrietty. What a beautiful name. Arrietty." he repeated her name to emphasize how much he had liked it. Which caused her to blush. No one had ever told her tha before. Well, then again, no one besides her parents knew her so it was natural to be caught off guard by someones comment about it._

"Can we be friends?"

He had asked her that. But she never gave him a real answer. Even after the feasco that happened with crow trying to attack her and him saving her. She never answered him, even before she left she didnt. And that just made her feel worse.

"Yes." she whispered to herself as a tear fell down her check. She could probably never be able to answer him. It was too late for to answer. She wished that she had. She wished that they could have been friends.

"Arrietty, it's getting late. You don't want to miss out on borrowing." her mother called for her from their kitchen window.

_But even if I had done that it would've still been a lie. _she thought as she took one last look at the suset.

She stood up from where she was sitting and walked into the kitchen. She could smell freshly brewed tea and her mother's latest master piece supper cooking.

"It smells delicious, mother!" she said, putting a smile on her face to hide how she was really thinking.

"Why thank you dear. Now go get ready for you borrowing before supper is done." she told her daughter, before going back to washing the dishes.

"Alright, mother." she said heading off to her room to get ready, running past her father as she did so.

Homily looked out the window as she did the dishes. Even though she liked being able to watch the sunset, she still missed their old home. She looked away, to focus back that the dishes. They were good as far as dishes were concerned, but they were nothing like the ones from that doll house that the being had brought to them. Maybe he hadn't had been as bad as all the other beings.

x-x-x

Arrietty sat in her room, putting on her boots that she always wore while borrowing, she had already but put on her red dress. With her dress and boots tied, she stood up to face the mirror.

"Okay. How I am putting my hair up today?" she said to herself.

She took her hair in her hands and pulled it up to look like a ponytail. She turned her head to the side to see how it looked.

"Well this will have to do I guess." she said, as she reached for the new clip that she had found just days after they moved. She liked the blue color of this one over the old pink one she had had. But she could never forget the last day she had it, as they were moving away.

_"Shawn." she said as she left the tea kettle boat that they were packing to go down the stream with. And hopped up on the small section of bamboo gate near the edge of the land._

"Arriety." he said with a sigh when he turned around and saw her standing there.

_"We have to leave." she told him. The tone in her voice wasn't too thrilled about it but what had to be done, had to be she guessed. And there was no stopping them from doing what was best for their kind._

_"You won't be the last of your kind." he said to her thrilled that they had found others of them someone, even though inside his heart was ache, but in a new way this time. He just wanted what was best for her and her family, afterall he only wanted to protect her from the moment he saw her in his aunt's yard._

_"How did you find me?" she asked, he himself couldn't have possibly known that she was leaving or even out her. So she was just wondering what or who led him to where they were. She was grateful for whatever it was so that she could see him one last time._

_"Nina showed me the way." he told her as he leaned down to pick up his aunt's cat. He was grateful for her being so understanding. Without her, he wouldn't have been able to see Arrietty one last time._

_"Thank you, Nina. Take care of him." she told her has she leaned her head against hers and petted her. She owes everything to her, she would never forget that._

_Shawn put Nina down after that. And she run off to go back to the house._

_"I brought you something. Think of it as a gift from one friend to another." he told her. He reached into his robes pocket, and pulled out a sugar cube to hand to her. She gently took it and placed it down in her bag. _

_She looked over her shoulder slightly, knowing that they should get going soon. Even though she was dreading it. _

_She sighed to herself. "I have to go." she said, pausing as she put her bag over her shoulder and made sure that it was secure this time. "When is your operation?" she asked him. She didn't want him to think that she was scared for him, but she was hoping that he would be okay._

_"Tomorrow, but I'm not scared. Someone taught me how to be brave." he said. She had. She made him more brave than he has ever been in his whole like with what was wrong with his heart. And he was going to pull through it. No matter how bad it would get. She had taught him that taking chances is what life was about and not to fear what could happen._

_"So you'll remember me."_

_"I could never forget you." he told her, reaching out a hand to her._

_She grabbed his finger and leaned her head against it, as tears started to form in her eyes._

_"You protected me after all." she told him as tears started to slowly fall from her eyes._

_"Arrietty." he said, breathlessly sweet._

_"I hope you have a happy life." she said to him, turning away and getting ready to go back to their boat. _

_"Arrietty." he said again. "My heart is strong now because you're in it and always will be." he said to her has he watched her depart from where she was at to say good bye._

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she remembered that moment. She missed him, she knew that. She also knew that she shouldn't be missing a being. But she couldn't help it, he had such an impact on her that she could never forget him.

She wiped away the tears and headed to the kitchen for supper. She need to be ready for borrowing and she could be all sad about not seeing someone. Even though deep inside she missed him with her whole heart. This feeling would probably never go away.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I hope you liked this intro. And I hope it keeps you interested. I'll hopefully be writing more soon, and then I'll probably post a new chapter every couple weeks to a month. I hope you liked it!

Please review!


End file.
